I Don't Need You
by obsidians
Summary: Reno and Tifa are conducting a secret affair at dive bars and cheap no-tell motels. Yet is there more going on then meets the eye?


She saw him as soon as she walked into the trashy place, he wore his old, battered black leather jacket as he normally did when off duty. In his worn blue jeans, battered t-shirt and half laced up black boots, he looked like every other man in the dive biker bar. Every man in the joint looked at her but she saw only him.

He was with another woman as he sipped a beer and helped the tacky looking bleached blonde line up shots for pool as he draped himself over her back while she giggled. His long, ginger ponytail shifted along his broad, but slim back as he did so and hung to about the level of his hips. She knew how it looked when unbound and his hair devoid of his customary spikes, this made him look younger and more vulnerable and his normally glacial blue eyes were as soft as clouds after they made love.

He registered her as soon as she walked in, he smirked into his would-be conquest's neck that she'd come. She was in disguise as she normally donned when she would meet him and wore a low cut, tacky red dress that almost an insult to her. Her high heels made her ankles wobble a bit as she was unused to wearing them and made her sweetly endearing. Her unusual coloured eyes were covered by round sunglasses and her lovely chocolate brown hair had been obscured by a cheap, blonde bob wig.

He ignored her and paid attention to his "date", who quite frankly, her laugh and blatant flirtations of him were already grating on his nerves.

Tifa paused to see him with another woman but boldly marched up to him. "Hi, my name is Stephanie. Would you like to buy me a drink?" She asked him, ignoring the other woman.

"He's taken, bitch" the blonde said taking his arm in a possessive way while Reno smirked in amusement at Tifa's attempt to look sexy. She wasn't able to pull off being sexy in a tawdry way, but she was sexy in her own natural way to him.

"I'll buy you a drink" a man with long hair offered, he was gorgeous too with bare muscular arms.

"I want him to buy me one" Tifa said in confusion why Reno wasn't saying anything to her and was merely watching her.

"Sorry, I already got a woman for the night" he finally said, acknowledging her presence.

"I guess I'll take you up on that drink offer" she boldly said to the other man and turned her back on Reno, hurt and confused by his denial of her. However, Reno caught her arm and spun her around.

"You didn't let me finish; I think we should go elsewhere for a drink" he calmly said; it wasn't a request.

"But you're here with me!" the blonde insisted.

"It doesn't matter who you are with, it only matters who you leave with" Reno said looping an arm around Tifa and leaving some money on the pool table to cover his tab.

Tifa blushed as he checked them into a tacky motel that normally catered to hookers and their Johns and how the man behind the counter leered at her.

Reno shoved her against the door as soon as he slammed it shut behind them and glared at her. She shivered at the anger blazing in his eyes, yet he did nothing but wrench her blonde wig off of her and surprisingly gentle long fingers found the pins holding her hair up and released them until it cascaded down to her shins. He feathered his fingers through it and he removed her sunglasses to see the confusion in her eyes.

She didn't even register them moving until she sat on his lap on the bed. She gasped as he shoved her dress to her waist, baring her but never took his eyes off her face. "So, you came to claim me? Why do I tell you where I'm going?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck with his face and nipped at her pulse point, causing her to gasp. "Do you need to be someone else to come to bed with me? I guess so, I'm your dirty little secret. I could have taken that woman here in your place and achieved the same satisfaction with less complications. Yet I choose you. Am I mad?" He taunted her.

"You told me to come" she gasped, her voice trembling with emotion.

"I told you I would be there. That's different. The untouchable Tifa Lockhart is just horny bitch looking to get off with me" he taunted her and caught her slim wrist as went to slap him.

"You want this" he said grinding his heavy erection against her weeping womanhood and she moaned at the contact, desperate for him.

"I want to make love with you" she stammered.

He shook his head "you want to fuck me. Shall I fuck you?" He asked her and took her lips in a demanding kiss as his skillful fingers began to manipulate her sensitive chest.

"Please fuck me" she gasped out as she wrapped her soft arms arounds around his neck in surrender and he twisted them so she lay under him, he didn't even bother taking off their clothes. She wore no panties as he shoved her skirt up and opened his pants, freeing himself and drove himself into her needy sex with a brutal thrust that made her cry out like a feral cat. She clung to him as he ravished her and as a counterpoint to the brutal nature of their coupling, he took her hand in his own and held it throughout in a surprisingly tender gesture that confused her. He was all about contradictions when it came to their secret affair.

The first time was just to take the edge off, the second was softer and almost tender as they rocked together as if in slow motion on the worn duvet, both felt drunk on the intensity of their coupling when they finally separated.

He was the first out of bed to dress. "Why do you come here? I never understand what motives you. You already have a respectable man in your life and the kids you want. Is it that he doesn't put out for you? To have anyone find out about us, you would most likely lose everything and gain nothing. Or is it that you feel you can reform and make an honest man out of me? Do you see us living in the suburbs in a house with a white picket fence with a pool? Denzel having his own room and Marlene another when she comes to stay with us? You barefoot and pregnant with my brat in your belly in the kitchen playing supermom? Us having barbeques ever weekend with your pals, who hate all I stand for and moaning about inflation? That's never going to happen" he told her.

"You don't understand what I am to people. This is all you think you're worth, a roll in the hay and a hard dick. I pity you. I'm many things to many people and you don't know the real me" she said in an angry voice as she turned her back to dress.

"You have your man. So why are you here?" He demanded.

"I wanted to be with you" she said simply in a soft voice and touched his cheek with one small palm.

"You're just another horny broad" he concluded as he forced her hand away from him.

"My relationship with Cloud is complicated. I rebuilt him after Sephiroth..." Tifa said and bit her lip at what she was implying, she wasn't good with words, actions were more her way of showing how much she cared about someone and he needed words to be expressed. He trusted no one but a few people.

"And I'm easy. I know about my reputation as a slut. I know how women view me as a guaranteed lay, but I expected more of you. Might I remind you, you were the one who started all of this? Who was it that ripped my shirt open when we fought as I discovered you alone. Who kissed me? Who gave me her virginity on the battlefield? I never forced you, you barely even knew my name but gave yourself to me. What does that make you?" He asked her with a sniff distain.

Tifa silently got into her disguise, knowing it was pointless to discuss anything with him calmly when he was mad. "Do you like my dress?" She called him.

"No, I don't" he said, suddenly standing before her cold and remote as an iceberg. "I grew up with people wearing cheap and tacky clothing and don't like it. I will tolerate sleeping with a stranger dressed like that but expect more from someone I..." he said and caught himself.

"Someone you what?" She asked him.

"Tell me Tifa, do you think if by some crazy miracle, I were to marry, that I would want my spouse dressed that way? You think I couldn't afford to dress her in elegant clothes? I would want her charms kept to myself and not on gaudy display for all to see. I'm not making a judgement about your outfits. I know what you do for a living and you survive on every penny you can get while your man plays delivery boy. I know you have kids and have to shake your tits and ass for tips, my mother did the same for us to survive. I suggest you find another guy and move on. Get your suburban dream while you can cause where Cloud is heading is further and further away from you" Reno concluded.

"You think I don't know that? Why does everyone think I'm so ignorant in my love for him? I won't give up on him, on anyone I care about. I don't need tacky encounters with you, you do. You're the one who arranges our encounters after all. I don't even know if I love Cloud anymore but won't abandon him or anyone else for that matter" she said and pushed him so he was slammed against the wall and stared up at him with fury in her eyes.

"I don't need this" he snapped, feeling like he was lying. "There are tons of broads..."

"That you turn down whenever I come when you call me" she softly said. "You don't even know what you want and need" she concluded.

"I don't need you" he said and left her without a backwards glance.

He'd been injured on a mission, but refused to go for medical treatment, knowing it was nothing life threatening. So, opted to go home to treat his own wounds. Rude listened to him with a frown and excused himself to make a phone call and drove the exhausted and injured man home.

Reno was shocked to find someone at his place a head of him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded of Tifa.

"You need me" she simply said as she looped his arm around her neck to help ease the burden on his badly sprained ankle.

Tifa was bemused that Reno was just as sullen Denzel when she "babied" him. But didn't order her to leave. He all but pouted as she helped undress him and took him into the shower with her to bathe him free of blood. There was nothing sexual as she held him up as she bathed him with the mild baby soap she'd brought with her, taking extra care to be gentle with his barely congealed contusions. She wrapped him in a large, soft towel and dried him. He didn't fight her as she took the hair brush from his injured left hand and gently brushed the tangles from his long hair so softly he hummed with pleasure. She found it rather cute he received pleasure from something that was more of a mother's touch but kept this observation to herself.

She then applied healing ointment to his wounds and covered them with soft gauze. He declined food in his exhaustion, saying he just wanted to go to bed and sighed as her own naked body slipped in beside him and embraced his. "This is what few other women would do for you. Those women you sleep with are shallow women who only want your body, not to take care of it when you're injured. This is what makes me different from your other conquests. You're not just a pretty package with a big dick and high sex drive. I care about you and want to see you safe if I need to pick you up when you're down as I do anyone I care about, I shall because that's my nature. It doesn't matter who disapproves, if you're in my heart, you're mine and I'm not letting you go" she said as kissed his cheek and held his pale skinned body against her own. He didn't argue as he drifted to sleep, feeling safe with her there when he trusted so few.


End file.
